Hanna's Tale
by UCSparky13
Summary: Voldermort has a daughter. What happens when she runs away from home? this is my first fanfic, so be gentle and please read and review
1. New Life

Hanna's Tale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his posse-that pleasure belongs to Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I do own Hanna. So ha on you.  
  
A/N- this is my first fanfic, so be gentle. Rating may change in later chapters.  
  
Summery- Voldermort has a daughter. What happens when she runs away from home?  
  
Chapter 1- New Life  
  
Hanna Riddle sat on her bed. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Her father was having a meeting upstairs. She knew what they were talking about, even if she couldn't hear them. They were planning to kill Harry Potter again. Hanna was doubtful that this plan would be any better then the last ones, but she wouldn't tell her dad that.  
  
"Hanna, get up here!" she heard her father yell.  
  
Hanna sighed and got up from her bed. She hated her.well.what she called a room. She slept in the basement and her bed was so uncomfortable, she was sure that the ones at Azkaban were better.  
  
She slowly walked up the stairs and through the door to the kitchen, where her father and his friends, the death eaters, were.  
  
"Yes father?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Hanna, kindly get us some Firewhisky, this is a time for celebration." he said happily.  
  
"Yes sir," she said.  
  
Hanna walked to the kitchen to get the drinks. As Hanna reached to the cabinet to get the glasses, she thought about her life. I hate my life. I hate my father, and his friends. I hate this house and the world, I hate everyone and everything. I wish I would just die, she thought bitterly.  
  
After she had gotten the drinks and glasses, she looked around the room at all the death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange (sp?), whom her father favored; Peter Pettigrew, who was a spy, and then to her father. He was the leader of the death eaters. They called him the Dark Lord, but his real name was Tom Riddle. He was the most feared wizard in the world, and Hanna hated it, hated him. He thought that she was his slave, and he killed her mother. At some points, he was physically abusive to her. Hanna didn't want to live here. She wanted another family, another life, and she was going to get it. 


	2. Running Away

Hanna's Tale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his posse-that pleasure belongs to Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I do own Hanna. So ha on you.  
  
A/N- this is my first fanfic, so be gentle. Rating may change in later chapters.  
  
Summery- Voldermort has a daughter. What happens when she runs away from home?  
  
Chapter 2-Running Away  
  
Hanna sat by the wall, sobbing. Her father had gotten drunk again and had turned abusive. He kicked her for a little while before raising his wand.  
  
"Crucio!" He yelled.  
  
Hanna's body seared with pain. She tried to speak, to shout out and tell her father to stop, but she couldn't. The pain was to much.  
  
"Get up" he said, his speech slurred slightly. Hanna slowly stood up. Her father pointed his wand at her and she closed her eyes. She knew that his curses would be worse when he had too much to drink.  
  
"I've had enough of you." He said, pointing his wand at her heart. "Avada-" he began.  
  
"NO!" Hanna shrieked as she ducked from the wand. Without looking back, she ran to the door, which opened by itself. She just ran. She had no idea where she was headed; she just knew that she never wanted to go back.  
  
Hanna didn't know when she stopped. She just knew she had to rest. She was too tired to go on anymore. She sat down on the ground and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Hanna looked up. She hadn't really been studying her surroundings. She just noticed that she was in front of a somewhat large building. The sign in front read:  
  
NORTHBROOK CHILDREN'S HOME  
  
Hanna had heard about homes like this. They were for children that didn't have parents. She wondered if they would accept her. She didn't really have parents, ever since her father killed her mother. She stood up and slowly started to make her way up to the door. She didn't have a watch so she didn't know if the owners were awake or not.  
  
When she got to the door. She stood for a moment, looking over her options. She could keep walking, but she would surely be found. She could go home, but she didn't want to think about what would happen if she did. She could go to the children's home, and she might be safe. It seemed like she only had one option. She had to stay here. This is the only was she may be safe. There was only one problem. She was a witch, and she didn't know if the people here were muggles or not.  
  
She had no choice. She knocked on the door three times and waited. She heard voices and her heart lifted.  
  
The door opened. Before her stood a nice looking woman in a nightgown.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked nicely.  
  
"I-I-I mean my dad and mum-they're-ummm."Hanna stuttered. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She missed her mother and didn't like talking about it.  
  
The woman apparently knew what she was talking about. "no, you don't have to say anymore she said" and with that, the woman lead Hanna into the children's home.  
  
So, what do ya think? More to come later! If you have any suggestions, email me at seanfan5@yahoo.co.uk. I need some ideas. But no slash. I won't do that. 


End file.
